Apparatuses and systems for predicting collision between vehicles, and controlling the vehicles so as to avoid the collision have been developed to date.
An example of the collision avoidance apparatus as described above is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A vehicle travelling support apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 firstly obtains information on travelling of another vehicle, such as a position of the other vehicle approaching an own vehicle, by communication between the vehicles. Subsequently, the vehicle travelling support apparatus determines whether or not the own vehicle collides with the other vehicle, based on a travelling state of the own vehicle, and the information on the travelling of the other vehicle. When the collision between the own vehicle and the other vehicle is predicted, the vehicle travelling support apparatus controls the travelling state of the own vehicle so as to alleviate impact of the collision. Specifically, the vehicle travelling support apparatus executes a vehicle control by, for example, decreasing a speed of the own vehicle according to a steered state of the other vehicle.